


Cat and Mouse

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Demon AU, Hypnotism, Incubus Gold, M/M, NSFW, Powerbottom!Gold, Preciousmetalshipping, Silver has a master kink lmao, Sounding, huntershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Silver was just another horny little brat who wanted to get his dick wet, and that was what he was going to get. That and then some.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pichipichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/gifts).

Three steps, Gold thinks, suckling on the neck of his current little mouse, a cute red headed thing. He traces his forked tongue over the growing bruise and smirks when the mouse- Silver, apparently- bucks his hips in response.

(How easy it is to accomplish step one: lay out the cheese.)

Silver was just another horny little brat who wanted to get his dick wet, and that was what he was going to get. That and then some. Gold pushes him onto his back, ignores his whine at the lack of delicious contact, and settles slowly on his hardening crotch. 

“Tell me how much you want me,” he purrs. 

Silver blushes and stammers out an insult before Gold grips his chin and fixes him with a look that gets his eyes glazed over and his mouth open.

“I need you.”

The demon grins at his prey’s induced honesty. Silver, realizing what just came out of his mouth, brings up his hand to cover his face, but he never gets the chance. Gold’s tongue probes into his mouth and against his own. A sweet flavor fills his mouth and Silver’s senses go hazy. 

As his pupils dilate and his cock hardens, the demon on top of him mentally checks off a small step.

(Step two: ease in the trap.)

Before long he has Silver crying out and squirming pathetically beneath him. Gold pumps him full of sweet arousing poison through their passionate kisses and brings his cock to rest throbbing against his plump ass. 

“Again, pet.”

“I need you!” No shame- the hypnosis and aphrodisiac washed all the shame away and left the human’s primal lust out in the open, and his heart in the hands of a predator. 

“Good boy. Who will you belong to?”

“You, master!”

Pathetic. Humiliating. Obedient. Yes, Gold thinks as he feels his muscles clench around Silver’s leaking dick, another mouse is nearing its end. 

Silver thrusts and thrusts and thrusts into him, high on supernatural heat and deluded into dominance. But he doesn’t delude himself for long- suddenly Gold pins him down and traces the shell of his ear, whispering:

“You’re gonna be mine forever.”

Something in that sentence throws the human off, and Silver’s eyes refocus and stare concernedly at him. Gold hums, interested in this turn of events. Before Silver could even try to rebel, the demon forces him still, gently and thoroughly thrusting his cock into him, and holds back the humans inevitable orgasm. 

He’s nearly crying in frustration but Gold simply laughs and lifts himself off of him. 

“Look at you.” Simultaneously fiery and cold. “Wanting to cum like the lowdown animal you are.”

A clawed finger slinks up his erection. Gold gives Silver a devilish grin and sinks his claw into the slit of his cock. Silver is still paralyzed but his eyes are wide and panicking, his mouth stuck in an open scream; his cock is still strumming with blood and his body is still radiating with pleasure and stinging in pain. 

The demon leans close, cuddling next to him with faux innocence, and thrusts his claw back in. He smirks seductively at Silver’s tearful eyes and gazes at his bulging dick, and he can only imagine the sheer anticipation that such a powerful orgasm could bring. But, there was one last part to the plan. 

“Give in. Say you’re mine.”

Silver regains control of his mouth but is at a loss of words. His senses are muddled with heat and sex and hypnotic amber eyes, but as he’s about to protest again, the demon’s hand is back, stroking his erection and thrusting into his cockhead.

“Give up your soul and I’ll let you cum,” he whispers wickedly. 

One second Silver could resist the torment, but then he sees Gold inching his forked tongue and fangs towards his length; his alluring saliva drips onto the redhead’s thighs and his eyes sear into his soul, and Silver indulges in the fatal deal. 

“I.. I- nghh!”

“Say it.” Gold’s eyes are alight with his incoming victory. 

(Step three: trigger the trap and catch the mouse.)

“M-master! I’m yours!”

Finally. 

The demon engulfs his new pet’s cock, lathering it with stimulating saliva and sucking up and down, over and over. Human hands grip Gold’s horns and the heat inside Silver grows to a fever pitch. His skin is scorching like hellfire and his owner suckles harder, running his rugged hands up Silver’s sweaty skin. 

A slip of a forked tongue paired with a wet squelch sends him over and Silver cums with a desperate scream. His cock erupts over and over, sending semen cascading down the demon’s tight throat and forcing his stomach into convulsions. Time seems to stop when the human slumps back onto the bed, defeatedly watching Gold release his softening dick with a loud pop. 

Silver’s panting stops abruptly when Gold, still grinning, crawls from his spot and settles by his side. The demon’s arms wrap possessively around him; an unfamiliar warmth floods his heart, but Silver pushes it away. Instead, he clears his sore throat and timidly raises a question. 

“You... you’re gonna t-take me down there, aren’t you?”

Snake-like yellow eyes gleam down at him. Gold’s embrace tightens and he snuggles into the top of Silver’s head. 

“Mm. I am. Why, you in a hurry?”

The human grunts. “No,” he says after a moment, “just.. if you’re gonna take me and kill me, just get it over with.”

Sharp fangs protrude from Gold’s smile, and he flicks his tongue over his teeth as he takes in his new partner and pet. 

“Oh, Silver.” His voice is deceptively soft and silky. “You’ve forgotten already. You belong to me; we have all the time in the world, but for now-“ he places a soft, chaste kiss atop his human’s head “-we will rest. There’s so much more for us to do.”

It is just another game of cat and mouse, Gold reasons to himself, but this time the rules have changed. What was a fatal deal became a deal of companionship, for even demons get lonely.


End file.
